As one method for purifying and collecting a desired component contained in a sample, a technique which uses a preparative separation liquid chromatograph is known (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). According to this method, each of the components that need to be purified and collected (“target components”) among the components in a sample separated by a separation column is initially captured in a separate trap column.
Subsequently, an eluting solvent is poured into the trap column from its inlet end to elute the target component into the eluting solvent. The eluting solvent containing the eluted target component (this solvent is hereinafter called the “eluate”) is extracted from the outlet end of the trap column and transferred to a collection container. Ultimately, the solvent in the eluate is vaporized in the collection container to obtain the target component in the form of dry powder (solid).
For the transfer of the eluate from the trap column to the collection container, a tube having two needles connected to both ends is normally used, with the tip of one needle inserted into the outlet end of the trap column and that of the other needle inserted into the inlet end of the collection container. In this state, the eluting solvent is additionally introduced from the inlet end of the trap column to extrude the eluate (i.e. the eluting solvent containing the target component) from the outlet end of the trap column. The extruded eluate enters the needle inserted into the outlet end of the trap column and passes through the aforementioned tube, to be dropped into the collection container from the tip of the needle inserted into the inlet end of the collection container. The collected eluate is dried to obtain the target component in the form of powder.